Shadows
by Mimi-chan
Summary: What happens if the boss is fed up with Jessie and James? Contains some violence.


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dies ist eine Geschichte für alle meine Freundinnen, die gerne Geschichten von mir lesen (was ich gar nicht verstehen kann). Diese Geschichte wird jemandem, der mich kennt, ziemlich untypisch für mich vorkommen, aber es ist nun mal so: Meine Phantasie ist ziemlich krank. Außerdem bin ich bekennender Rocketshipper, also könnt ihr euch schon denken, dass Gegner davon dieses hier nicht lesen sollten. Oder vielleicht doch? Zwei Warnungen vorweg: Erstens: Fans von den Pestbeulen werden gar nicht auf ihre Kosten kommen (Satoshi&Co werden nicht mal erwähnt... Hähä!) und zweitens ist diese Story ziemlich sentimental, brutal, x-ig... Naja, lest es oder lasst es bleiben, aber eins sage ich euch: Ich habe euch gewarnt. Übrigens, ich weiß, dass Lugia eigentlich der Name des Pokemon ist, das "Gott des Meeres" genannt wird, (von diesem handelt der zweite Kinofilm), aber irgendwie ist mir der Name in den Sinn gekommen und ich stellte erst hinterher fest, dass es diesen Namen bei Pokemon schon gibt. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, alles nochmal zu ändern, also... ;)

p.s. Die japanischen Namen und Ausdrücke sind am Ende erklärt.

p.p.s. Rocket-Dan und Pokémon gehören leider nicht mir, sondern Nintendo, Game Freak und 4Kids Entertainment. Tori und Lugia gehören mir, also nicht klauen!

p.p.p.s.Schreibt mir bitte, was ihr über meine Fanfic denkt! Meine E-mail ist Musashi95@hotmail.com

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shadows (by Musa-chan)

Kapitel1- Introductions__________________________________________________________________

Musashi stand im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel. Heute abend wollten sie und Kojiro in den Club gehen. Dieses war ein spezieller Club, in dem nur Mitglieder des Rocket-Dans Zutritt hatten. Außerdem war er so gut getarnt, dass man keine Angst vor der Polizei haben musste.

Musashi betrachtete sich im Spiegel und seufzte. Das gleiche Gesicht wie immer schaute ihr entgegen. Nicht das sie es häßlich fand, eher im Gegenteil, aber irgendwie war immer gleich aussehen langweilig. Sie fasste sich in ihr Haar und steckte es mit vielen kleinen Mini-Haarkrebsen am Hinterkopf fest. Es war eine Heidenarbeit, aber es sah einfach zauberhaft aus. Dann betonte Musashi noch ihre Augen mit Kajal und tuschte ihre langen, feinge-schwungenen Wimpern. Zu guter letzt legte sie noch ihren roten Lippenstift auf. Nun schaute sie wieder in den Spiegel. Sie fand, sie sah bezaubernd aus in dem langen, engen, schwarzen Trägerkleid, das ihre gute Figur noch betonte. Das Kleid war bodenlang, hatte aber an der rechten Seite einen langen Schlitz. Musashi fand, dass ihr schwarz perfekt stand, da es so hervorragend zu ihrer Haarfarbe passte. Sie war gespannt, was Kojiro sagen würde, wenn er sie so sähe. Musashi wusste, dass Kojiro etwas für sie übrig hatte. Sie öffnete die Badezimmertür und trat hinaus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In einem großen Gebäude, unweit entfernt, erwartete Sakaki Besuch. Als die Tür zu seinem Büro sich öffnete, traten zwei Gestalten ein.

"Habt ihr euren Auftrag ausgeführt?"

"Hai!", antwortete eine der beiden Gestalten. Es war eine junge Frau in einem weißen Trägertop, dass ihr gerade mal knapp bis unter ihre nicht gerade kleine Oberweite ging. Sie hatte einen superkurzen weißen Minirock mit einem schwarzen Streifen auf jeder Seite an. Sie trug schwarze Pumps und schwarze Handschuhe, die ihr bis knapp über die Handgelenke gingen. Ihre Haare waren von einem dunklen Lila und sie fielen ihr wellig bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens. Ihre Augenfarbe war dasselbe Lila, das auch ihre Haare aufwiesen und sie benutzte einen dunkelroten Lippenstift. Wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man auf den linken Träger ihres Tops ein kleines, schwarzes 'R' erkennen, dass dort eingestickt war.

"Wir erwarten weitere Anweisungen, Sakaki-sama.", sagte die zweite Gestalt, die offensichtlich männlich war. Er trug ein weißes Sweatshirt, eine weiße Jeans, keine Handschuhe, weiße Turnschuhe und auch er hatte an seinem Oberteil, unsichtbar für jeden, der nicht genau davon wusste, ein kleines schwarzes 'R' eingestickt. Seine hellen Haare hatten einen silbrigen Glanz. Er hatte die in etwa schulterlangen Haare in einem losen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden und seine goldenen Augen strahlten hell.

"Lugia, Tori. Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für euch. Ihr wisst, Rocket-Dan ist schwach geworden. Und um das zu ändern gibt es die Rocket-Fighters, wie ihr welche seid. Hier, nehmt diese Umschläge. Sie enthalten Bilder. Zerstört die Personen darauf. Lasst euch dabei ruhig Zeit."

Lugia lächelte. Die Rocket-Fighters waren die schlimmsten von Rocket-Dan. Mörder und professionelle Killer. Die wenigsten Dan-Mitglieder wussten überhaupt von der Existenz einer solchen Organisation- aus gutem Grund. Sie nahm einen der beiden Umschläge an sich und öffnete ihn. Hinaus fiel ein Foto. Lugia schaute es sich an und lächelte nochmal.

Auch Tori fand ein Foto in seinem Umschlag. "Sakaki-sama, zerstören in welchem Sinne?"

"Denke, was du willst."

Tori grinste. So etwas gefiel ihm. Und wenn sie auch noch Zeit genug hatten, machte es erst richtig Spass. Erst zerstörte man die Seele und dann beseitigte man die leere Hülle. Tori schaute Lugia an und sie ihn. Die beiden lächelten sich an.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Musashi stand im Wohnzimmer und schlüpfte in ihre schwarzen Pumps mit den 10cm Pfennigabsätzen. Kojiro schaute Musashi verdattert an.

"Musashi-san, meinst du nicht, das ist ein bißchen...zu gewagt?"

"Wie kommst du denn auf den Gedanken?"

"Na ja, ähm." Kojiro wurde rot. "Das Kleid ist so weit ausgeschnitten und äh..."

Musashi schlug ihm auf den Kopf. Sie war ärgerlich und wollte ihn jetzt auch ärgern. Deshalb sagte sie:" Vielleicht finde ich ja so einen netten Mann!"

Kojiro schluckte. Dann erwiederte er:"Ja, und ich finde eine nette Frau."

Musashi schaute ihn verblüfft an:" Es ist mir vollkommen egal, was du tust, und wen du findest oder nicht."

"Mir ist auch vollkommen egal, was du machst, und wenn du mit drei Männern gleichzeitig ankommst!"

Musashi drehte sich erbost weg und schaute nochmal in den Spiegel. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr so toll wie noch vor 10 Minuten. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber irgendwie störte Kojiros Kommentar sie ganz gewaltig.

Kojiro war wirklich ziemlich sauer auf Musashi. Sie hatte ihn mit ihren Worten ziemlich verletzt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato überlegte. Sie schaute nachdenklich auf ihren Revolver. Sie hatte hohe Ziele und hatte keine Lust, hinterrücks eleminiert zu werden. Sie war einige der wenigen aus dem Dan, die über die Rocket-Fighters Bescheid wussten. Sie würde alles tun, um auch ein Mitglied zu werden.

Sie seufzte als es an der Tür klopfte und Kosaburo eintrat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kojiro saß an der Bar.- Allein. Musashi war immer noch sauer auf ihn, das wusste er. Er überlegte, ob er sich bei ihr für vorhin entschuldigen sollte, damit er sich wieder mit ihr unterhalten konnte. Plötzlich trat eine junge Frau an ihn heran. "Ist hier noch frei?"

"Nein... äh, ich meine ja." Hey, diese Frau war hübsch!

"Ich bin Lugia. Und du?"

"Kojiro... Ich dachte, ich kenne alle Dan-Mitglieder, aber dich sehe ich hier zum ersten Mal, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

" Ich bin noch nicht so lange hier. Vorher waren ich und mein Partner in Fuchsania City stationiert, und hier im Club bin ich zum ersten Mal."

Sie unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile und Kojiro fühlte sich wohl. Lugia behandelte ihn nicht wie einen Idioten, sondern wie einen Mann. Es war eine fremde Situation für ihn.

Lugia flirtete Kojiro an. Sie merkte, wie sie ihn nach und nach einwickelte. Sie wusste um ihre Wirkung bei Männern. Innerlich grinste sie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Musashi lief im Club herum. Es war keiner hier, der ihr gefiel. Ein paar Dan-Rekruten, die noch grün hinter den Ohren waren, forderten sie zum Tanzen auf, aber sie lehnte jedesmal seufzend ab. Auf einmal begegnete sie Kosaburo. Dieser sagte:" Na Musashi-san, wie wär es mit einem Tänzchen?"

"Nein Danke, Kosaburo!", meinte Musashi verachtend. Sie konnte Kosaburo nicht leiden. Die Art wie er sie anguckte, sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie er sie mit den Augen auszog. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

"Wir könnten aber viel Spaß haben, du und ich!" Kosaburo zwinkerte.

Musashi drehte sich angewiedert ab. Das war zuviel für sie. Kosaburo lief ihr hinterher. "Warte...!"

"Lass mich in Ruhe, du Perversling!"

Kosaburo ließ sie nicht in Ruhe. Er fasste um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Musashi wehrte sich, aber Kosaburo war zu stark.

Auf einmal wurde er zurückgerissen. Ein junger Mann meinte:" Du solltest auf die junge Dame hören, Kosaburo. Hau ab!"

Kosaburo zischte:" Musashi- deine Hochnäsigkeit wird dir irgendwann noch mal leid tun. Auf ein ander Mal!"

Musashi wandte sich ab und richtete ihr Kleid. Dann sagte sie:"Vielen Dank!" Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen, aber der Mann hielt sie zurück.

"Ich bin Tori. Willst du was trinken?"

"Okay. Ich heiße Musashi."

Die beiden gingen in Richtung Bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakaki stand im Aktenraum. Er stand an einem Aktenschrank und nahm ein paar Ordner an sich. Er schaute sich diese Akten noch einmal an, grinste und warf sie in den Aktenvernichter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kojiro unterhielt sich glänzend mit Lugia. Sie war sehr nett und verstand es, zu unterhalten. Plötzlich machte sie etwas was Kojiro vollends verwirrte. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Kojiro war erstaunt, aber er fühlte sich geschmeichelt und so küsste er zurück.

Musashi schaute Tori an. Er sah zwar ganz gut aus mit dem silbrigen Haar und den strahlend-goldenen Augen, aber er war nicht ihr Typ. Kein Vergleich mit... Musashi würgte diesen Gedanken ab. Sie überlegte, was sie trinken wollte, als sie plötzlich Kojiro sah, wie er eine lilahaarige küsste. Sie blieb abrupt stehen.

"Was ist los?", fragte Tori.

Musashi schüttelte den Kopf." Nichts ist. Ich glaube, ich brauche nur etwas frische Luft." Bei diesen Worten rannte sie raus.

Kapitel2- Musashi& Kojiro_______________________________________________________________

Kojiro schaute auf und sah plötzlich Musashi, wie sie aus dem Club lief. Er wollte ihr hinterherlaufen, aber Lugia hielt ihn sanft fest. Ihre lilafarbenen Augen schauten tief in seine grünen. Lugia nahm Kojiros Kinn in die Hand und küsste ihn abermals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Baka! Dieser Baka! Ich kann nicht begreifen, was ich gerade gesehen habe. Warum küsst er so eine lilahaarige Schnepfe und nicht mich? Ich habe immer gedacht, dass er mich mag, auf eine besondere Weise. Trotzdem hat er mich nie geküsst, oder nur den Versuch gemacht. Ich wende mich und überlege, wohin ich jetzt gehen soll. Zurück in den Club gehe ich bestimmt nicht mehr und nach Hause will ich auch nicht. Dort ist Nyase- und ich möchte keinen sehen, egal ob Mensch oder Pokèmon. Shit- jetzt fängt es auch noch an zu regnen. Ich überlege, ob ich mich irgendwo unterstellen soll, aber ich entscheide mich dagegen. Stattdessen gehe ich weiter ziellos umher. Der Regen lässt mein Make-up zerfliessen, und ruiniert meine Frisur, auf die ich so stolz gewesen bin. Nach einer Weile schaue ich mich um und stelle fest, dass ich in einer Gegend gelandet bin, in der man als junge Frau nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht alleine herumlaufen sollte, wenn einem sein Leben lieb ist. Ich taste in meinem kleinen Rucksack herum, bis ich den beruhigen Stahl meines Revolvers fühle, den ich aus Arbeits- und sonstigen Gründen immer bei mir habe. Schließlich kann man nie wissen! Auf einmal fühle ich einen heftigen Kopfschmerz. Nicht schon wieder! Ich seufze. Diese Schmerzen habe ich schon ziemlich lange. Sie kommen und gehen. Der Arzt kann nichts feststellen. Erneut krame ich in meinem Rucksack herum, bis ich meine Tabletten finde. Ich hole mir eine Tablette aus dem Fläschen heraus und betrachte sie. Ich hasse diese Dinger. Ich meine, sie helfen, aber ich werde sentimental und verliere meine Kontrolle über mich. Und ich bin nunmal ein Mensch, der sich auf jeden Fall selbst kontrollieren muss, denn sonst werde ich verletzt. Aber heute abend ist meine Kontrolle sowieso schon dahin, also kann ich auch die Tablette nehmen. Ich setzte mich in die Ecke einer Sackgasse und stecke die Tablette in den Mund. Ich habe kein Wasser, also schlucke ich sie so. Es tut aufgrund der Größe der Tablette ein wenig weh im Hals, aber das ist mir egal. Kojiro würde jetzt sagen, dass es ungesund ist, Tabletten ohne Wasser zu nehmen. Kojiro-san. Der Gedanke an ihn tut weh, obwohl ich nicht genau weiß, warum. Ich lebe mein Leben und er seins. So soll es sein. Die Wikung der Schmerztablette setzt ein. Der Kopfschmerz verblasst, aber ein anderer bleibt zurück. Ich ziehe meine Beine an und umarme mich selbst. Ich bin ein bißchen geschockt, als ich merke, dass ich weine. Ich hasse mich selbst für diese Sentimentalität. Ich habe nicht mehr geweint, seit ich sechs war. Ich denke zurück an meinen Vater, der mich immer verprügelt hat, wenn ich eine Schwäche gezeigt habe. Ich kann den Gedanken an damals nicht ertragen, aber auch die Gegenwart macht mich fertig. Und was habe ich schon für eine Zukunft? Ich fühle mich wie eine Person in einem schlechten Film, bloß das mir alles passiert. Kann ich nicht aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen? Oh Gott, da steht ein Mann am anderen Ende der Gasse. Ich bekomme es mit der Angst zu tun und greife schnell zu meinem Revolver. Mein Finger ruht auf dem Abzug, ich bin zu allem bereit, um mich zu verteidigen. Ich bin ein Bild des Jammers. In einer Sackgasse im schlimmsten Viertel der Stadt sitzend, durchnässt, mit ruinierter Frisur und zerlaufendem Make-up, heulend und mit einem Revolver in der Hand. Oh, wenn mich doch bloß jemand aufwecken würde...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Musashi-san, he Musashi-san, mach keinen Scheiß. Pack die Waffe weg. Ich bin es doch nur. Tori, der von vorhin aus dem Club!"

"Tori-san? Wie kommst du denn hierher?" Musashi legte langsam und zögernd ihren Revolver zurück in ihren Rucksack, aber so, dass sie jeden Moment wieder danach greifen konnte.

Tori ging zu Musashi und kniete sich vor ihr hin. Dann nahm er eine Decke und wickelte Musashi in diese. "So, und jetzt bringe ich dich nach Hause. Keine Widerrede, du wirst sonst nur krank!"

Musashi nickte zaghaft. Tori hob sie auf und trug sie zu seinem Auto, welches er in der Nähe geparkt hatte. Er setzte sie auf den Beifahrersitz und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz. Tori warf Musashi noch einen Blick zu, dann fuhr er los.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Man, das scheint ja heute doch noch ein interressanter Abend zu werden. Lugia-san ist sehr nett. Wir unterhalten uns schon seit einer ganzen Weile und sie hat mich noch nicht ein einziges Mal beleidigt oder gesagt, dass ich zu viel esse. Und außerdem sieht sie sehr gut aus. Zwar kann sie in punkto Aussehen nicht mit Musashi mithalten, aber das verlange ich auch gar nicht. Plötzlich und für mich unerwartet beugt sie sich zu mir herrüber und küsst mich. Ich bin ziemlich erschrocken, aber ich fühle mich geschmeichelt und ich muß zugeben, dass es auch nicht so übel ist. Wir küssen uns eine ganze Weile. Aufeinmal bemerke ich, dass Musashi neben uns steht und mich anschaut. Ich erröte und sie rennt aus der Tür. Natürlich will ich ihr hinterherlaufen, aber Lugia hält mich fest und zeigt mir, dass schon ein anderer Musashi hinterherläuft. Dann küsst sie mich wieder. Ich schiebe alle meine Gedanken an Musashi beiseite und konzentriere mich ganz auf Lugia. Ihre Küsse sind wie Zucker und versprechen mehr. Sie meint, dass sie jetzt nach Hause möchte und ob ich sie bringe. Natürlich nicke ich. Ich kann sie doch jetzt nicht so gehen lassen. Sie zwinkert mir zu und ich grinse nur breit, denn ich habe diesen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden. Wir verlassen den Club. Die Nacht hat noch nicht mal begonnen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Tori-san trägt mich in mein Zimmer. Dort wirft er mir meine Uniform zu und meint, ich solle mich umziehen, damit ich mich nicht erkälte. Ich bin nicht in der Lage um zu widersprechen, deshalb gehe ich ins Badezimmer. Ich löse meine Haare und ziehe meine Uniform an. Sie ist schön warm. Meine Haare sehen katastrophal aus und hängen schlapp herunter, aber ich habe keine Lust, sie zu bürsten. Ich gehe wieder in mein Zimmer und sehe Tori dort sitzen. Warum ist er noch hier? Ich möchte doch nur noch alleine sein. Ich fühle mich so erbärmlich und ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr über mein Verhalten. Tori steht auf und umarmt mich. Mein Geist ist zu schwach und angegriffen, um ihn abzuwehren und irgendwie fühle ich mich geschmeichelt. Außerdem, mag es auch kindisch sein, ist es für mich eine Art Rache an Kojiro. Auch als er mich küsst, protestiere ich nicht. Es fühlt sich so gut an, jemanden zu haben, der sich um einen kümmert. Ich schließe die Augen und stelle mir vor, dass es nicht Tori ist, der mich küsst, sondern... Ich seufze. Tori hört es und scheint es falsch zu interpretieren. Er zieht an meinen Handschuhen, bis sie auf den Boden fallen. Ich spüre seine Hände auf meinem Rücken und seine Lippen auf meinen. Das ist der Moment, an dem ich zu denken aufhöre. Ich ziehe Tori das Oberteil aus und werfe es durch den Raum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nyase betrat leise Musashis Zimmer und traute seinen Augen kaum. Musashi knutschte mit einem fremden Typen rum. "Ich dachte, sie wäre mit Kojiro im Club.", knurrte Nyase leise. Aber eigentlich ging ihn das ja gar nichts an. Auf einmal landete ein Stück Stoff in Nyases Gesicht. Er betrachtete es, und erkannte dann, dass es das Oberteil des Mannes sein musste. Plötzlich erschrak Nyase. Er hatte ein kleines, schwarzes, eingesticktes 'R' auf dem Oberteil entdeckt. Nyase bekam eine Gänsehaut. Die Rocket-Fighters. Sakaki hatte ihm früher bei der Gründung der Fighters davon erzählt. Das war eine ganz üble Truppe aus Schwerstkriminellen. Wie war Musashi an den geraten? Nyase würde morgen mit ihr reden müssen. Wenn ein Fighter mit einem aus dem Dan zusammentrifft, bedeutet das meistens Ärger. Großen Ärger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Musashi wachte auf, als die Tür sich öffnete. Sie war wie zerschlagen. Tori war vor ungefähr zwei Stunden gegangen, als es draußen dämmerte. Musashi hatte jetzt zwar wieder ihre Selbstkontrolle aufgerichtet, aber sie fühlte schon wieder leichte Kopfschmerzen. Sie hoffte, dass das nur aufgrund des Schlafmangels war. Kojiro betrat den Raum. Auch er sah aus, als hätte er nicht viel geschlafen.

"Guten Morgen, Musashi-san. Wie fühlst du dich?" Kojiro lächelte. Er fragte sie das jeden Morgen und jedes Mal bekam er die gleiche Antwort.

"Ya na kanji."

Kojiro schaute verwirrt. Normalerweise antwortete sie immer mit "ii kanji", egal was war. Ihr mußte es wirklich miserabel gehen. "Was ist denn los?"

"Mein Kopf tut weh, ich hab schlecht geschlafen und du warst die ganze Zeit nicht zu Hause."

Kojiro überhörte den letzten Satz absichtlich und meinte dann:"Du hast mal wieder Kopfschmerzen? Soll ich dir eine Tablette bringen?" Er klang besorgt.

Musashi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, lass mal. Ich habe gestern schon eine genommen."

Kojiro schaute Musahi sorgenvoll an. "Sonst hattest du aber nicht so häufig Kopfschmerzen, oder?"

Musashi meinte ausweichend:" Es geht schon wieder." Dann drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und schloß wieder ihre Augen.

Kojiro zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer..

Kapitel 3- Mind Games__________________________________________________________________

Musashi wälzte sich im Bett herum. Sie war hundemüde, konnte aber nicht schlafen. Ihr Kopf drohte zu platzen. Sie hielt ihn mit beiden Händen fest und drehte sich noch einmal herum. Sie versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die ihr in die Augen stiegen. Es war ihr, als würde man ihr mit einem Hammer auf den Kopf schlagen. Sie hielt den Schmerz nicht mehr aus und steckte sich schnell eine ihrer Tabletten in den Mund. Musashi lehnte sich wieder zurück und wartete darauf, dass die Wirkung der Schmerztablette einsetzte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kojiro saß in seinem Zimmer und dachte darüber nach, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. Die Ereignisse hatten ihn einfach überrollt. Lugia verwirrte ihn irgendwie. Aber es war so gut, jemanden zu kennen, der ihn nicht andauernd fertigmachte. Lugia war hübsch, das konnte man ihr wirklich nicht absprechen, aber trotzdem störte Kojiro irgendetwas an ihr. Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Er stand auf und ging ins Bad um zu duschen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tori war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Er saß am Steuer seines Autos und hörte Autoradio- und das nicht gerade leise. Tori achtete nur mit einem Auge auf die Strasse. Mit dem anderen Auge schaute er auf das Foto, welches er in seinem Schoß liegen hatte. "Es ist eine Schande.", sagte er zu sich selbst. "Es ist eine Schande, dass ich sie töten muß..." Tori ließ das Foto wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden und schaltete das Autoradio aus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato stand mit Kosaburo vor Sakakis Büro.

"Sag bloß nichts falsches, Kosaburo. Lass mich reden, du vermasselst sonst wieder alles!"

Kosaburo sah beleidigt aus, erwiderte aber nichts, da er wusste, dass Yamato in noch einer schlechteren Laune war als er selbst. Und er wusste auch, dass sie dann ihren Finger schneller am Abzug hatte als ihm lieb war. Darum schluckte er lieber eine beleidigte Antwort hinunter, da er an seinem Leben hing.

"Es ist zu wichtig, als dass du es versauen könntest, Kosaburo. Dieses Gespräch ist einfach zu wichtig für unsere zukünftige Laufbahn." "Oder eher gesagt, nur für meine," dachte Yamato," dieser Baka steht mir nur im Weg."

Sie klopften an die schwere Eichentür des Büros und traten dann zu Sakaki in den Raum hinein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kojiro trat frischgeduscht aus dem Badezimmer. Er entschloss sich, nochmal nach Musashi zu sehen. Er klopfte an ihre Tür und öffnete sie. Musashi saß auf ihrem Bett und schluchzte. Kojiro erschrak und rannte zu ihr hin.

"Was... was ist denn mit dir los, Musashi-san?"

"Mein Kopf.... Er platzt gleich.", schluchzte Musashi mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der dem eines gequälten Tieres glich.

"Nimm eine Tablette! Komm her!" Er griff nach dem Tablettenfläschchen. Er hatte wirklich Mitleid mit Musashi.

"Ich habe doch vorhin schon eine genommen. Aber sie hilft nicht!" Musashi klang verzweifelt.

Kojiro sah erschrocken aus. Er wusste, wie stark Musashis Tabletten waren. Er hatte einmal den Fehler gemacht und verbrachte daraufhin die nächsten drei Tage schlafend im Bett. Das hatte er sonst noch nie geschafft. Wenn diese Tabletten schon nicht halfen...

Auf einmal klingelte draußen auf dem Flur das Telefon. Kojiro lief schnell hin und nahm den Hörer ab. "Hier Kojiro. Wer spricht bitte?"

"Ich bin's, Lugia. Kojiro-chan, hast du heute Zeit und Lust, mit mir Essen zu gehen? Ich möchte dich wiedersehen!"

"Klar, essen ist immer gut!"

Lugia verdrehte am anderen Ende des Telefons die Augen. "OK, holst du mich ab?"

Kojiro erwiderte: "Ja, mach ich. Ich bin gleich da. Ciao!"

"Ciao!"

Kojiro vergaß ganz und gar Musashis Problem und freute sich auf das Essen und Lugia. Aber mehr auf das Essen. Er ging zur Tür und rief Musashi zu:" Ich gehe jetzt weg! Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wann ich wiederkomme!" Musashi schaute ihm nur durch ihre geöffnete Zimmertür verzweifelt nach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tori und Lugia standen in ihrer Wohnung, die um einiges komfortabler war, als die von Musashi und Kojiro.

"Willst du schon wieder los, Lu-chan?"

"Ja, muss ich dann wohl. Große Lust habe ich nicht."

Tori umarmte Lugia. "Bald hat sich das ja erledigt."

Ein sadistisches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Als es an der Tür klingelte, sagte sie: "Bye, Tori-chan!" und verschwand.

Kapitel 4- Dangerous play_______________________________________________________________

Musashi raffte sich auf und ging in die Dusche. Sie drehte das kalte Wasser voll auf und ließ sich berieseln. Sie fühlte sich dadurch aber nicht besser, ihr Kopf fühlte sich immer noch an, als würde man mit einem Preßlufthammer daraufschlagen- immer und immer wieder. Schließlich stellte Musashi das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Nachdem sie sich und ihre Haare notdürftig abgetrocknet hatte, wickelte sie sich ein Handtuch um ihren schmalen Körper und trat aus dem Badezimmer. Sie ging vorsichtig in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Dort stand auf einmal Tori vor ihr. Musashi erschrak.

"Wie bist du hier reingekommen?"

Tori grinste und zeigte mit den Fingern auf die geöffnete Terassentür. Musashi zuckte dann ein wenig mit den Schultern und fasste sich wieder an den Kopf.

"Was hast du denn, Musashi-chan?"

"Nichts, nichts, nur ein wenig Migräne. Aber es geht schon."

"Gegen Migräne kenn ich ein Mittel..."

Musashi errötete leicht. Sie wusste, woran Tori dachte, aber danach war ihr nun gar nicht zu Mute.

Tori merkte wohl, dass es Musashi nicht besonders gut ging, aber wenn sie darauf bestand, dass alles in Ordnung war, brauchte er auch keine besondere Rücksicht nehmen. Tori lächelte. Er steckte sich unauffällig etwas in den Mund. Er schaute Musashi tief in die Augen und küsste sie. Dabei schob er Musashi das Objekt in ihren Mund. Kurze Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen. Tori legte sie ins Bett und verschwand in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Nach fünf Minuten kam er wieder zurück, zog sich Schuhe, Pullover und Hose aus und legte sich neben Musashi ins Bett. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und kuschelte sie an sich. Nach einer Weile bewegte sich Musashi, öffnete ihre Augen und schaute sich benommen und verwundert um. Sie sah Tori neben sich liegen und überlegte, wieso er dort lag. Sie wusste noch, dass sie geduscht hatte und dass dann Tori in ihrem Zimmer stand. Dann wusste sie nicht weiter, aber sie schob das auf die Schmerztablette. Sie hatte schon häufiger nach der Einnahme Gedächtnislücken gehabt. Tori lächelte Musashi an und küsste sie wieder, aber sie war schon wieder eingeschlafen. Tori seufzte. Eigentlich hätte das Mittel, was er ihr verabreicht hatte, nicht so stark wirken dürfen. Aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal. Er nahm Musashi wieder in den Arm und schloss dann auch die Augen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ungefähr eine Stunde später machte Kojiro sich auf den Heimweg. Bei der kleinen Wohnung angekommen, öffnete er die Haustür und trat auf den Flur. Er hängte seine Jacke an einen Gardrobenhaken und ging in sein Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett. Kojiros Blick fiel auf das Bild auf seinem Nachttisch. Er nahm den kleinen Rahmen in seine Hand. Es zeigte Musashi und ihn, wie sie auf einem Sommerfest letztes Jahr im Kimono spazierengegangen waren. Sie sahen so glücklich aus, und der schwarz-blaue Kimono stand Musashi ausgezeichnet. Kojiro stellte das Bild zurück und seufzte. Er stand auf, um nach Musashi zu gucken. Er hatte ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sie vorhin so mit ihren Problemen alleine gelassen hatte. Und so toll war auch das Essen mit Lugia nicht. Sie war irgendwie abgelenkt und schien ihn so schnell wie möglich loswerden zu wollen, aber trotzdem hatten sie sich noch für morgen abend im Club verabredet. Kojiro seufzte noch einmal und ging zu Musashis Zimmer. Er klopfte und betrat den Raum. Kojiro sah, dass Musashi schlief. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Ihr schien es ja schon besser zu gehen. Er schaute noch einmal hin und erschrak plötzlich. Ein fremder Mann lag bei Musashi im Bett. Das traf Kojiro wie ein Schlag. Musashis Lippen lagen in einem Lächeln, das Kojiro noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Kojiro fühlte Eifersucht und Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen. OK, auch er hatte eine Freundin, aber Musashi hatte es ihm nicht einmal gesagt, dass sie einen Freund hat. Wie lange wohl schon? Kojiro schaute den Mann an. Auf einmal öffnete dieser die Augen, sah Kojiro und grinste gemein. Kojiro verstand das nicht ganz. Verlegenheit hatte er erwartet, aber nicht so ein Lächeln. Der Mann sagte: "Musashi-chan, komm wach auf!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Was ist? denke ich. Irgendetwas rüttelt mich. Ich öffne die Augen ein bißchen. Ich bin so müde! Ich erkenne, dass es Tori ist, der mich rüttelt. Warum tut er das? Ich hebe mühsam meine Augenlider und schaue mich benommen um. Neben mir liegt Tori und Kojiro-san steht in der Zimmermitte und starrt mich an. Moment mal. Kojiro-san steht in der Zimmermitte und starrt mich an?!?! Schlagartig bin ich wach und springe auf, um Kojiro alles zu erklären. Plötzlich läuft Kojiro rot an. Ich sehe mich um. HILFE, ich bin ja nackt! Auch ich erröte heftig. Ich angele nach meinem Badehandtuch, dass ich vorhin umhatte, und wickele mich wieder darin ein. Bevor ich etwas sagen kann, ist Kojiro aus dem Raum. Ich renne ihm hinterher, aber er ist schon aus der Wohnung. Enttäuscht gehe ich zurück in mein Zimmer, aber zu meiner Überraschung ist auch Tori verschwunden. Warum benehmen sich alle so komisch? Ich ziehe mich erstmal an. Mir ist es unheimlich peinlich, was eben passiert ist. Ich gehe in das kleine Wohnzimmer, stelle mich ans Fenster und schaue hinaus. Es dämmert langsam und Nebel zieht auf. Ich drehe mich um und wende mich zum Kamin. Davor liegt Nyase zusammengerollt und schläft. Wenigstens einer verhält sich wie immer. Ich knie mich neben ihn, um ihn zu kraulen. Auf einmal erschrecke ich. An meiner Hand ist Blut! Oh Gott- überall Blut! NEIN! Nyase... Ich kann nicht mehr...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich bin total durcheinander. Musashi-san... Hoffentlich habe ich sie nicht verletzt oder gekränkt, dadurch dass ich einfach weggelaufen bin. Ich steuere eine Kneipe an, setze mich an die Bar und studiere die Getränkekarte. Ich bestelle einen doppelten Whiskey und zünde mir eine Zigarette an. Dann überlege ich, wieso ich das hier eigentlich tue, aber darüber brauche ich gar nicht lange nachdenken. Mein Whiskey kommt. Ich kippe ihn in einem Zug weg und bestelle gleich einen neuen. Der Mann neben mir guckt mich komisch an, aber das ist mir egal. Heute brauch' ich das.

Mittlerweile stehen fünf leere Gläser vor mir. Ich entschließe mich nach Hause zu gehen. Ich mache mich auf den Heimweg, aber irgendwie bin ich betrunken und habe Probleme mit dem Geradeausgehen. Trotzdem komme ich irgendwie und irgendwann zu Hause an. Ich trete auf den Flur und muß mich erst mal festhalten- alles dreht sich. Nachdem das Schwindelgefühl ein wenig nachgelassen hat, nehme ich mir vor, jetzt einfach in Musashis Zimmer zu gehen und sie zu küssen- vorausgesetzt sie ist alleine. Ich öffne ihre Zimmertür und schaue mich um. Musashi ist nicht da. Ich beschließe sie zu suchen. Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer und bekomme einen Schock. Musashi liegt auf dem Boden?!? Ich gehe zu ihr hin und tippe sie an. Als sie keine Reaktion zeigt, schüttele ich sie vorsichtig. Sie wacht immer noch nicht auf. Ich hebe sie hoch und lege sie auf das kleine Sofa. Ich schaue sie an. Sie ist so süß! Ich knie mich vor das Sofa und überlege. Dann beuge ich mich vor und gebe ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Dabei erröte ich leicht. Plötzlich öffnet sie ihre tiefblauen Augen und schaut mich durchdringend an. Mir schwindelt, aber diesmal liegt es nicht am Alkohol. Musashi schaut im Zimmer umher und plötzlich passiert etwas Ungewöhnliches. Musashi beginnt zu weinen. Was ist passiert? Ich nehme sie bei den Schultern und schüttele sie, dass sie doch sagen soll, was passiert ist. Ich habe sie wohl etwas zu doll angefasst, denn sie zuckt zusammen, als ob sie fürchtet, dass ich sie schlagen würde. Sie sagt immer noch nichts, sondern steht wackelig auf und geht in Richtung Kamin. Ich laufe ihr hinterher und ich kann sie gerade noch auffangen, als sie abermals zusammenbricht. Sie richtet sich wieder ein bißchen auf und schaut apatisch auf Nyase, der vor dem Kamin liegt. Ich schaue genauer hin und sehe, dass Nyase in einer Lache angekrusteten Blut liegt. Ich bekomme einen riesigen Schreck und Musashi weint schon wieder, so dass ich sie in den Arm nehme und tröste. In diesem Moment sind wir wieder die besten Freunde, wie wir sie noch vorgestern waren.

Kapitel 5- Reunite______________________________________________________________________

Yamato ging in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Das Gespräch mit Sakaki war nicht ganz so zu ihrer Zufriedenheit verlaufen und sie war ärgerlich darüber. Sie musste sich jetzt etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Sie überlegte einen Moment und setzte sich schließlich an den Computer. Yamato tippte eine Weile auf der Tastautur herum. Auf einmal schrie sie:"Bingo!". Dann druckte sie etwas aus und schaltete den Computer wieder ab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tori und Lugia standen an einer wenig belebten Straßenecke. Lugia flüsterte Tori zu: "Heute abend bin ich im Club. Kannst du nicht auch kommen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch schaffe. Mal sehen."

"Hast du eigentlich schon etwas unternommen?"

"Ich habe die dumme Katze erledigt. Die beiden werden richtig Verfolgungswahn bekommen, dass verspreche ich dir!"

Lugia lächelte gemein. "Um die ist es auch nicht schade. Sie wusste einfach zu viel."

Tori legte seine Arme um Lugia und raunte ihr zu:" Lu-chan, bald gehöre ich wieder nur dir!"

"Ich warte sehnsüchtig auf diesen Moment!"

Die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kojiro hielt Musashi immer noch im Arm und wiegte sie sanft hin und her. Sie weinte und schluchte die ganze Zeit. Nach einer Weile fragte Kojiro: "Wie ist das passiert?"

Musashi sammelte sich ein bißchen. "Ich... ich habe ihn vorhin so gefunden. Ich kraulte ihn während er schlief und plötzlich war alles voller Blut." Musashi begann wieder zu weinen.

Kojiro untersuchte Nyase: "Jemand hat ihm die Kehle mit einem Messer durchgeschnitten. Wer ist das wohl gewesen?" Plötzlich fiel Kojiro der Mann ein, der vorhin bei Musashi war. "War es vielleicht dieser Mann...?"

Musashi errötete und schaute Kojiro an. "Tori-san? Nein, er kann es nicht gewesen sein. Wir waren die ganze Zeit zusammen."

Dieser Kommentar versetzte Kojiro einen Stich, aber er ignorierte es. Er sagte sich, dass das jetzt nicht so wichtig sei. "Wir können das Sakaki-sama nicht sagen, er würde uns umbringen!"

Musashi hatte einen entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Aber sie nickte leicht.

Kojiro meinte: "Wir werden ihm in Wald vergraben und Sakaki-sama sagen, dass Nyase weggelaufen ist."

Musashi sagte nichts, sondern schaute wieder nur auf Nyase und schluchzte.

Kojiro sprach weiter. "Am besten ist es, wenn wir es gleich hinter uns bringen." Er stand auf, nahm Nyase auf den Arm und legte ihn in einen leeren Schuhkarton. Danach ging er zu Musashi und zog sie vorsichtig auf ihre Füße. Sie stand wackelig, aber sie stand. Kojiro zog sich seine Jacke an und half Musashi in ihre. Dann nahm er mit der einen Hand den Schuhkarton und mit der anderen Hand stützte er Musashi beim Gehen. Kojiro hatte die Situation ein wenig besser im Griff als Musashi. Er war zwar auch traurig und verängstigt, aber er unterdrückte es. Kojiro schaute seine Partnerin an. Sie sah aus, als würde sie im nächsten Moment zusammenklappen. Sie gingen durch die Nacht in Richtung Wald und merkten nicht, dass ihnen ein Schatten folgte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato ging zu Lugias Wohnung. Sie trat ein ohne zu klopfen. Lugia stand mit nassen Haaren im Badezimmer und war ein wenig erschrocken, als plötzlich Yamato eintrat.

"Was willst du hier? Wer bist du überhaupt?"

"Ich und mein Partner Kosaburo möchten Anteil an euren Plänen haben. Guck nicht so unschuldig, ich weiß genau wer du und dein Partner seid und was ihr so macht!"

"Schön für dich. Aber wer bist du?"

"Yamato, Mitglied des Dans."

"Woher kommst du auf die Idee, dass Tori und ich mit dir und deinem Partner zusammenarbeiten möchten?"

"Ganz einfach. Ihr werdet keine andere Wahl haben!"

"Und wieso, wenn man mal fragen darf???"

"Siehst du das hier?" Yamato zeigte Lugia triumphierend die Seiten, die sie vorhin aus-gedruckt hatte. "Sakaki-sama wäre gar nicht erfreut..."

Lugia erblasste. "Wo hast du das her?"

Yamato lächelte gemein. "Du erwartest jetzt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir meine Informationsquellen verrate?"

Lugia war erbost. "Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen! Wer sagt dir denn, dass ich dich jetzt nicht einfach umlege? Damit hätte ich gar keine Probleme!" Bei diesen Worten zog sie einen Revolver aus ihrer Tasche.

"Damit habe ich gerechnet, deshalb habe ich vorgesorgt. Glaube mir, du wirst mich nicht töten. Denn wenn du es tust, gelangt Sakaki-sama automatisch an diese Seiten. Dann wärt ihr dran. Guck nicht so entsetzt. So schlimm ist es nicht, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten!"

Lugia senkte besiegt ihren Kopf und seufte. "Also gut."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kojiro grub ein Loch in den weichen Waldboden. Als er damit fertig war, legte er den Schuhkarton mit der kleinen Pokémon-Katze hinein und schaufelte das Loch wieder zu. Dann schaute er Musashi an. Diese murmelte: "Nicht mal ein Zeichen oder Kreuz..."

"Du weißt doch, dass wir kein Zeichen hinterlassen können. Man könnte es entdecken."

Musashi nickte zaghaft. Sie wusste, dass ihr Partner recht hatte. Kojiro nahm sie wieder tröstend in den Arm. "Nicht traurig sein, Musa-chan. Das Leben geht irgendwie weiter." Musashi schluckte. Irgendwie hatte Kojiro ja recht, aber zur Zeit lief bei ihr einfach alles schief. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, aber Kojiro zog sie wieder in die Umarmung. Kojiro überlegte kurz und dann küsste er sie. Musashi zuckte ein wenig erschrocken über den unerwarteten Kuss zusammen, aber sie küsste zurück. Eine Welle großes Glücksgefühl überschwappte beide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tori stand zwischen zwei Bäumen und schaute zu, wie sein Opfer ihren Partner küsste. Ärgerlich holte er einen kleinen Kommunikator aus seiner Tasche und meldete sich bei Lugia.

"Lu-chan. Hier ist Tori. Unsere Aktion ist fehlgeschlagen. Jetzt tritt Plan B in Kraft."

"Hai!"

Die Verbindung unterbrach.

Kapitel 6- Reflections___________________________________________________________________

Kojiro trug Musashi auf seinen Armen durch den Wald. Er überhörte ihre Proteste, da er wusste, dass sie alleine keine drei Schritte mehr schaffen würde. Kojiro lächelte sie an und Musashi lächelte zaghaft zurück. Musashi war hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrer Trauer um Nyase, ihrer Angst vor dem, was geschehen könnte, ihrer Liebe zu Kojiro und der Panik, wie Tori reagieren würde, wenn er das mit ihr und Kojiro herausbekäme. Auch Kojiro dachte an seine Freundin Lugia, aber ihm war alles egal, so lange er nur mit Musashi zusammensein konnte, denn er liebte sie mehr als alles andere. Musashi kuschelte sich in Kojiros Armen an ihn. Sie lauschte seinem Herzschlag und beruhigte sich. Nach einer Weile schlief sie ein. Kojiro trug sie noch vorsichtiger, um sie nicht zu wecken, denn Kojiro wusste, wie nötig Musashi diesen Schlaf hatte. Kojiro öffnete die Haustür und trug Musashi in ihr Bett. Er wollte gerade ihr Zimmer verlassen, als er ihre Stimme hörte.

"Koji-chan. Bitte geh' nicht. Ich... ich habe Angst." Sie errötete.

Kojiro drehte sich um und schaute Musashi an. So kannte er sie gar nicht. Musashi erschien so schutzbedürftig wie noch nie zuvor. Normalerweise war sie die Starke, die durch nichts zu erschüttern war, aber nun war sie nur verängstigt.

Musashi drehte sich zur Wand und flüsterte: "Es tut mir so leid!"

Kojiro fragte: "Was tut dir leid?"

"Dass ich so schwach bin." Musashi schluchzte wieder. "Ich kann nicht mehr."

Kojiro lief schnell zu ihr hin und drehte sie zu sich hin. Er sah sie ernst an. "Musa-chan. Jeder darf schwach sein. Sogar du, oder eher besonders du. Außerdem passe ich schon auf dich auf."

Musashi lächelte ihn ein wenig an.

Kojiro schaute sie an und meinte dann: "Und jetzt solltest du schlafen."

"Aber nur, wenn du bei mir bleibst!"

Kojiro lächelte. "Ja, ich bleibe bei dir. Wenn du willst, sogar für immer." Dann legte er sich neben sie und Arm in Arm schliefen die beiden ein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lugia untersuchte ihren Revolver. Sie putzte den Lauf und lud die kleine, aber gefährliche Waffe. Als sie damit fertig war, griff sie zum Telefon. "Yamato, wenn ihr euch an unseren Plänen beteiligen wollt, müsst ihr heute abend etwas für uns erledigen..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kojiro überlegte. Er sagte: "Musa-chan, heute abend mache ich mit Lugia Schluß."

Musashi lächelte: "Ich denke, dass ist die beste Lösung. Ich werde es Tori auch sagen, sobald wie möglich." Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an Kojiro heran.

"Ich bin heute abend im Club mit ihr verabredet. Ein bißchen Angst habe ich schon, aber ich tue es ja für dich!"

"Ich habe auch Angst. Tori kommt heute abend vorbei. Er will mich zum Essen abholen." Musashi zitterte leicht.

"Komm doch auch noch in den Club."

"Ich würde dann lieber nach Hause gehen."

"Ich werde mit dir kommen."

Musashi und Kojiro umarmten sich wieder. Kojiro flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Zusammen schaffen wir das schon!" Musashi nickte und schloß die Augen für einen Moment. Kojiro streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange und küsste sie wieder. Dann standen die beiden auf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kosaburo. Denk daran, es muß sehr schnell gehen. Wir haben höchstens eine halbe Stunde Zeit, das ist nicht gerade viel." Yamato redete auf ihren Partner ein. "Jetzt komm schon. Sieh es doch als eine Art Rache."

Etwas blitzte in Kosaburos Augen auf. "Yamato-san. Gut, ich bin dabei."

Yamato wusste, wie riskant ihr Vorhaben war. Aber zur Not müsste halt Kosaburo seinen Kopf dafür hinhalten. Sie würde alles tun, um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Musashi saß im Badezimmer und kämmte lustlos ihre langen, magenta-farbenen Haare. Kojiro war vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde gegangen und Musashi unterdrückte krampfhaft ihre Angst vor dem Alleinsein. "Ich werde noch paranoid.", dachte sie. Sie überlegte, was der Abend ihr noch bringen würde. Sie hoffte, dass sie Tori schnell abschütteln konnte. Dann wollte sie Kojiro vom Club abholen und sie würden gemeinsam nach Hause gehen. Keiner der beiden war mehr gern allein zu Haus, seit dem Vorfall mit Nyase. Es klingelte an der Haustür. Musashi stand seufzend auf und dachte: "Auf in den Kampf." Sie öffnete die Haustür und vor ihr stand Tori mit einem riesigen Strauß roter Rosen.

"Konnichiwa Musashi-chan! Hier, die sind für dich!"

"Danke Tori. Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen!" Sie nahm ihm den Strauß ab und stellte diesen in eine Vase.

Tori grinste und nahm Musashi bei der Hand. "Und jetzt komm!"

Musashi setzte sich bei Tori ins Auto. Tori ließ sich hinter dem Steuer nieder und fuhr los. Nach einer Weile nahm Musashi ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte: "Tori-san, ich muss mit dir reden. kannst du mal bitte anhalten?"

"Nanu, so ernst?"

"Bitte, ich meine es sehr ernst!"

Tori fuhr sein Auto an den Straßenrand. "So Musashi-chan, was ist den los?"

"Tori, ich bin dir wirklich dankbar für alles was du für mich getan hast. Mir ist aber klar geworden, dass es keine Liebe ist, die ich für dich empfinde. Du bist ein guter Freund, nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Musashi atmete ein wenig auf.

Tori sah sehr enttäuscht aus. "Aber ich liebe dich. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben!"

"Ich liebe einen anderen." Musashi errötete.

"Also können wir uns jetzt nicht mehr sehen?"

Musashi sah Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich unangenehm. "Doch das können wir. Aber nicht mehr so..."

Tori bettelte: "Aber Musashi, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen!"

"Die Zeit mit dir war schön und du wirst mir immer ein guter Freund sein. Aber ich könnte nicht so weiterleben wie bisher. Musashi griff nach der Autotür, öffnete sie und stieg aus. Sie hörte nicht auf Toris Proteste, sondern lief weiter. Als Musashi ausser Reichweite war, grinste Tori und fuhr wieder los.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Was sagst du?" schrie Lugia durch den ganzen Club. "Du machst Schluß- nach allem?"

Kojiro fühlte alle Blicke auf sich gerichtet und murmelte: "Jetzt mach doch hier keine Szene!"

Lugia schimpfte: "Meinst du, du wirst mich hier jetzt so einfach los? Dann hast du dich aber gewaltig getäuscht!"

Kojiro zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gibt. Ciao Lugia." Er verließ den Club.

Lugia brach in Tränen aus. Innerlich lächelte sie. Sie war die geborene Schauspielerin!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kojiro trat aus dem Club heraus und sah als erstes Musashi.

"Koji-chan!"

"Musa-chan!"

Die beiden flogen sich in die Arme und machten sich durch die sternenklare Vollmondnacht auf den Weg nach Hause.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lugia stellte sich in eine unbeobachtete Ecke des Clubs. Sie zog ihren Kommunikator hervor und drückte auf eine Taste. Auf dem kleinen Blidschirm erschien Yamatos Gesicht. "Hast du deinen Auftrag ausgeführt, Yamato?"

Yamato grinste. "Hai! Alles in bester Ordnung, oder eher gesagt, Unordnung."

Lugia musste ein wenig über Yamatos Wortspiel lachen. Dann sagte sie: "Warte auf weitere Anweisungen!"

"Hai!"

Lugia steckte den Kommunikator weg. Alles lief nach Plan.

Kapitel 7- Whispers in the wind___________________________________________________________

Musashi und Kojiro standen auf ihrem Wohnungsflur. Sie küssten sich und wünschten sich eine gute Nacht. Dann gingen sie in ihre Zimmer. Kojiro wollte sich gerade auf sein Bett setzen, als er Musashi schreien hörte. Er lief sofort zu ihrem Zimmer. Musashi stand wie erstarrt im Türrahmen und starrte in ihr Zimmer hinein. Nichts war mehr da, wo es hingehörte. Liebgewonnene Gegenstände lagen zerbrochen auf dem Boden, ihre Kleider waren zerschnitten, der große Spiegel zerschlagen, die Möbel zerstört. Es war, als wäre ein Wirbelsturm durchs Zimmer gefegt. Musashi ging langsam wie in Trance durch das Chaos hindurch und hob immer wieder Gegenstände auf. Aber sie weinte nicht. Sie wollte sich diesmal beherrschen. Sie bückte sich wieder und hob einen Zettel auf. Sie stand wieder auf und las. Plötzlich sank sie auf die Knie und zitterte. Kojiro ging zu ihr hin und umarmte sie. Musashi reichte ihm wackelig den Zettel. Kojiro las: Musashi, das nächste Mal bekommen wir dich!" Kojiro erblasste. Jemand schien es auf seine Musashi abgesehen zu haben. Er sagte: "Komm erstmal hier raus. wir gehen in mein Zimmer."

Musashi nickte. Sie stand auf, aber Kojiro merkte, dass sie unter Schock stand. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie zu seinem Zimmer. Kojiro hatte wahnsinnige Angst um Musashi, aber er musste jetzt stark sein, damit Musashi sich sicher fühlen konnte. Kojiro nahm sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Er spürte, wie die Angst sie zittern ließ. Musashi zuckte beim kleinsten Geräusch zusammen. Kojiro wusste, dass sie am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches stand. Er würde ein sicheres Versteck finden müssen. Auf einmal klingelte das Telefon. Kojiro angelte danach, ohne Musashi loszulassen.

"Hi, ich bin's, Kosaburo!"

Kojiro überlegte. Er kannte Kosaburo ganz gut, da sie manchmal zusammen Billard spielten. "Hallo!"

"Ich wollte mich nur mal erkundigen, wie's dir geht, nach der Szene im Club vorhin."

Kojiro erwiderte: "Du, kennst du einen Ort, an dem man kurzzeitig untertauchen kann? Lugia lässt mich nicht in Ruhe."

Kosaburo grinste am anderen Ende der Leitung. "In der Nähe des Hauptquartiers ist doch ein verlassenes Lagerhaus. Dort könntest du dich doch eine zeitlang verstecken!"

"Stimmt. Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Danke für den Tip, Kosaburo. Bis bald mal wieder!"

"Ciao!"

Kojiro legte den Telefonhörer weg und sagte zu Musashi: "Wir gehen an einen sicheren Ort!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kosaburo legte den Hörer auf die Gabel, drehte sich um und grinste breit. "Er hat's voll geschluckt."

Tori und Lugia lächelten sich an. Tori sprach:"OK, wir werden uns jetzt darum kümmern. Du und Yamato werdet kommen, wenn wir es euch sagen!"

"Hai!", sagten Yamato und Kosaburo gleichzeitig.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Musashi und Kojiro packten schnell ein paar Sachen zusammen und verließen ihre Wohnung in Richtung Hauptquartier. Das kleine Lagerhaus hatten sie schnell gefunden. Die beiden traten ein und Kojiro meinte: "Musa-chan, warte du hier in der Eingangshalle. Ich schaue nach, ob die Luft rein ist."

Musashi nickte. "Beeil' dich aber!"

"In fünf Minuten bin ich wieder da."

Musashi blieb in der Eingangshalle stehen und sah Kojiro nach, wie er hinter einer Tür verschwand. Als er nach fünf Minuten noch nicht zurück war, begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten beschloß sie, Kojiro nachzugehen. Sie ging durch die Tür, durch die auch Kojiro gegangen war und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Musashi bewegte sich ein paar Schritte zum anderen Ende des Raumes hin. Auf einmal bemerkte sie eine menschliche Silhuette in der einen Zimmerecke. Sie erschrak und als die Silhuette sich auf sie zubewegte, brach sie fast in Panik aus. Sie wich nach hinten, bis sie an eine Wand stieß. Sie hatte fürchterliche Angst, bis sie merkte, wer da auf sie zukam.

"Tori! mein Gott, hast du mich erschreckt!", rief Musashi und ging ihm entgegen. Tori lächelte Musashi nur kalt an. Er bewegte sich immer noch auf sie zu. Musashi fröstelte es. So hatte er sie noch nie angeguckt. Auf einmal sah sie ein Messer in seiner Hand. Musashi erschrak und rannte zur Tür. Musashi rüttelte an der Tür, aber diese ging nicht auf. Tori trat blitzschnell an Musashi heran und hielt sie grob am Arm fest. Dann sagte er: "Schluß mit dem Theater!" Tori hob das Messer und stach es Musashi in die Seite. Musashi schrie auf vor Schmerz und Unglauben. Blut trat aus der Wunde. Sie war nicht sehr groß, aber tief und blutete stark. Musashi presste ihre beiden Hände auf ihre verwundete Seite. Tori schubste Musashi in eine Ecke, und sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. Plötzlich erklangen zwei Schüsse. Musashi schaute sich um und Tori verließ den Raum. Er schloß die Tür von außen ab. Musashi tat ihre Seite so weh und sie verlor immer noch Blut. Vorsichtig krabbelte sie an eine Wand heran und lehnte sich dagegen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inzwischen erkundete Kojiro das Gebäude. Er ging durch viele kleine Räume, bis er einen größeren, sauberen Raum fand, der nach seiner Meinung das ideale Versteck war. Zufrieden drehte er sich um, um Musashi zu holen. Kojiro erschrak. Vor ihm stand Lugia. Diese sagte: "Kojiro, genug gespielt. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe."

Kojiro ging unbeeindruckt auf Lugia zu und wollte sie beiseite schieben, aber Lugia brachte einen kleinen Revolver zu Tage. "Bleib stehen, Kojiro!"

Kojiro tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er war ziemlich erschrocken. "Lugia, hör auf mit dem Unsinn. So komme ich erst recht nicht zu dir zurück!"

Lugia lachte: "Das würde ich auch nicht wollen, selbst wenn du der letzte Mann auf der Erde wärst. Ich habe vom ersten Moment an nur mit dir gespielt. Und jetzt kommt der Showdown!" Bei diesen Worten hob sie ihre Waffe und schoss zweimal in Kojiros Bein. Dieser riss die Augen vor Entsetzen auf und brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Sofort bildete sich eine kleine Blutlache. Lugia lachte noch mehr und versetzte Kojiro einen Fußtritt. Dann verließ sie den Raum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Musashi kauerte sich in ihre Ecke in der Hoffnung, dass Tori sie nicht sehen würde. Dieser stand wieder im Raum und hielt nach seinem Opfer Ausschau.

"Ah, da bist du!"

Musashi zuckte zusammen, als Tori sie an ihrem Oberteil in die Luft hob und betrachtete. Immer noch tropfte Blut aus ihrer Wunde. Tori boxte Musashi hart in den Magen. Musashi keuchte und Tori warf sie wieder hart auf den Boden. Dabei brach sich Musashi drei Rippen. Sie wimmerte. Tori bückte sich zu ihr hinunter und nahm ihre Waffe und ihre beiden Monsterbälle an sich.

"NEIN! Nicht Beroringa und Arbok!", schrie Musashi mit all ihren verbliebenen Kräften.

Tori grinste und schlug ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lugia stand in einem kleinen Raum, als Tori eintrat. "Hier, ich habe mir ihre Pokémon genommen."

Lugia hielt auch zwei Monsterbälle in der Hand. Lugia und Tori sahen sich an und lachten. "Tori-chan, du weißt, dass das eigentlich gar nicht unsere Aufgabe ist..."

"Lu-chan, aber es macht mir richtig Spass, entsetzte Gesichter zu sehen!"

Beide lachten wieder gemein und küssten sich anschließend leidenschaftlich.

Kapitel 8- Epilog_______________________________________________________________________

__

Ich liebe ihn. Ich weiß es und ich weiß auch, dass ich ihn schon immer geliebt habe. Ich habe es bloß zu spät gemerkt. Die Zeit ist verschwendet und kommt nie mehr zurück. Und noch immer blute ich. Hört das denn gar nicht auf? Ich denke nach. Worüber? Über ihn und mich und den anderen. Ich hätte ihm niemals vertrauen dürfen, aber nun ist es zu spät. ... Kojiro. Meine Liebe, mein Leben, mein ein und alles. Wo ist er? Ist er in Sicherheit? Ich sitze hier in diesem dunklen Loch und warte. Aber worauf? Fragen über Fragen. Und über allem schwebt ein großes Warum?. Meine Seite und meine Rippen tun so fürchterlich weh und das Atmen fällt mir schwer. Mir ist außerdem so schrecklich schwindelig. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht Tori ist. Aber wer sollte es sonst sein? Trotzdem: Ich will ihn nicht sehen! Er hat mein Leben ruiniert! Zu meiner Überraschung ist es nicht Tori, sondern Kosaburo. Was macht der denn hier? Er kommt auf mich zu, umfässt grob mein Kinn und drückt seine Lippen auf meine. Ich möchte mich am liebsten übergeben. Ich versuche mich zu wehren, aber meine Arme gehorchen mir nicht mehr. Mit Entsetzen bemerke ich, was Kosaburo vorhat. Eine seiner Hände rutscht unter mein T-Shirt, die andere unter meinen Rock. Ich versuche mein bestes, um ihn abzuschütteln, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Tränen laufen mir die Wange herunter, aber das scheint ihn nicht zu stören. Kosaburo macht mich wahnsinnig! Er soll aufhören! Plötzlich wird er von mir weggerissen. Ich bin so erleichtert. Ich sehe, dass Yamato ihren Partner gehindert hat, mir etwas anzutun. Ich bin verwundert. Warum tut sie so etwas für mich? Sie schickt Kosaburo weg und setzt sich zu mir. Meine frühere beste Freundin und dann größte Feindin setzt sich neben mich und nimmt mich vorsichtig in den Arm. Sie flüstert mir laufend etwas ins Ohr. Ich höre nicht, was sie sagt, aber sie beruhigt mich dadurch ein bißchen. Nach einer Weile steht sie auf, wirft mir noch einen langen, mitleidigen Blick zu und verlässt den Raum. Ich bin wieder allein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Mein Bein. Ich _spüre es nicht mehr. Wenn ich es ansehe ist es unnatürlich weiß in einer Lache von Blut. Lugia hat mir sogar Matadogas und Utsobot weggenommen, also bin ich ganz allein. Lugia- sowieso. Der größte Fehler meines Lebens. Warum habe ich dieser falschen Schlange nur vertraut? ich habe sie niemals geliebt, jedenfalls nicht so, wie ich Musashi liebe. Musashi. Ich möchte sie noch einmal wiedersehen, bevor ich sterbe. Das ich das tue, ist mir klar. Ich brauche mich doch nur anzusehen. Musa-chan, wo bist du nur? ich liebe dich, wie ich noch nie jemand anderes zuvor geliebt habe. Ich wollte mit dir alles teilen, und jetzt habe ich nichts mehr. Ich merke, wie mich die Kraft verlässt. Hauptsache ich muss Lugia nicht mehr sehen. Ich hasse sie so sehr, wie ich Musashi liebe. Und jetzt? Ich schaue mich noch ein wenig um in dem trostlosen Raum, der Musashi und mir als Versteck dienen sollte. Aber es war eine Falle, die mir das Leben kosten wird. Hoffentlich ist wenigstens Musashi in Sicherheit. Ich höre ein Geräusch. Ich schaue auf, aber da ist nichts. Ich bin alleine._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In einer sternenklaren Vollmondnacht sitzen zwei Gestalten in einem alten Lagerhaus. Beide sitzen Rücken an Rücken, nur von einer Wand getrennt. Beide sind schwer verletzt und haben viel Blut verloren. Beide heben ihren Kopf und schauen aus dem Fenster. Beide sehen die Sterne und den Mond. Beide rufen den Namen des anderen. Beide bekommen keine Antwort. Beide senken den Kopf und fallen in tiefe Schwärze.

ENDE

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, jetzt bin ich aber stolz. So eine lange Geschichte, und ich habe sie fertig bekommen!!! Während des Schreibens begann ich immer mehr, Tori und Lugia zu hassen. Ihh, die sind so widerlich!!! (Was denkt ihr darüber?) Meine Gedanken sind schon wieder bei einer anderen Geschichte, die noch kränker wird als diese hier (macht euch auf etwas gefasst!), und vielleicht sogar mal ein Happy End hat. Ich bin halt unheilbar (und was sollte man sonst in langweiligen Schulstunden machen, wenn nicht schreiben...). Nun gut, ich grüße nochmal alle meine Freunde, alle die das lesen, alle denen die Geschichte gefiel und alle Rocketshipper auf der ganzen weiten Welt!!! Bis zum nächsten Mal, Eure Musa-chan!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Anhang:

Musashi = Jessie

Kojiro = James

Yamato = Cassidy

Kosaburo = Butch

Sakaki = Giovanni

Beroringa = Schlurp

Utsobot = Sarzenia

Matadogas = Smogmog

Nyase = Mauzi

Dan = Team; Vereinigung

Monsterball = Pokéball

Ausdrücke aus dem Japanischen:

Hai = Ja

Baka = Idiot

Konnichiwa = Hallo

san = Anrede, die dem Angeredeten Respekt zollen soll

chan = verniedlichende, vertraute Anrede-(kose) Form. wird meistens von weiblichen 

Freundinnen benutzt, aber auch zwischen Liebespartnern.

sama = sehr respektvolle anrede, meist für hochgestellte Personen

Ya na Kanji = wörtlich "schlechtes Gefühl" (im Gegensatz dazu "ii Kanji", was "gutes

Gefühl" bedeutet). In der japanischen Version von Pokémon schreien das

Rocket-dan immer, wenn sie gerade in die Luft fliegen oder absaufen. Es

ist also das, was bei uns mit dem "Schuß in den Ofen" übersetzt wurde.


End file.
